Radio Philippines Network
RPN (Radio Philippines Network, Inc.) formerly as KBS (Kanlaon Broadcasting System) from 1960 until 1975 and New Vision 9 and briefly from 1989 until 1994, is a TV and radio network in the Philippines. co-owned by Government Communications Group under the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO), Nine Media Corporation, Far East Managers and Investors Inc., owned by the family of company founder Roberto Benedicto, among others, as major shareholders. It was the sister station of current government owned and controlled IBC. RPN, along with sister media companies PTV and Philippine Broadcasting Service (PBS), forms the media arm of the PCOO. RPN operates television stations with airtime being leased by its parent Nine Media, serving as primary broadcasters of CNN Philippines, a local franchise of the CNN. RPN also operates regional AM radio stations under the brand Radyo Ronda, serving as partial affiliate of sister station DWIZ in Metro Manila. Kanlaon Broadcasting System 1960–1969 RPN was established in 1960 as KBS or Kanlaon Broadcasting System. The company was named after the Kanlaon volcano, which is located in the island of Negros, the birthplace of its founder, the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1917-2000). 1969–1975 In 1969, KBS started operating a TV network with two stations: Channel 9 in Manila and Channel 12 in Baguio. KBS launched this logo in conjunction with the start of KBS' TV operations. The logo also had a second version in which the logo was joined by the text "Accucolor" (filled with multiple colors) for its first TV slogan, "Accucolor 9" (used to promote KBS as the first TV network in the Philippines to broadcast in full color). The logo consisted of the KBS logo in a number 9 shape with straight lines, boxed in a rectangle. Radio Philippines Network (first era) 1975–1977 In 1975, KBS was relaunched as RPN, or the Radio Philippines Network. Its first logo is an RGB-colored eye with the text "RPN" in lowercase placed on the center of the eye. The number 9 shape used from 1969 was discontinued, but was returned the following year. On the blue oval is a CBS looking eye. 1976-1977 1977-1980 1980–1982 In 1980, RPN unveiled a new logo which was a half-circle resembling an antenna, forming the letters RPN, and RGB beams. The number 9 shape was again retained and was used until 1982. This logo also somewhat resembles the iconic logo used by ABS-CBN. 1982–1989 In 1982, RPN overhauled its logo again. This time, the logo was a red box with the name RPN in Peignot font inside it (the logo resembles a satellite antenna; this was used in conjunction with the start of RPN's broadcast via Domestic Satellite (DOMSAT) technology). The logo was joined by RPN's "The Leader" slogan (to promote RPN as the number one TV network during that time), and a completely overhauled number 9 shape using "nautilus shell". One alternative variant feature only the box (seen in RPN Music Award). The box was used again in 1995. See below. New Vision 9 1989–1994 In 1989, RPN relaunched as New Vision 9 (despite the relaunch, the RPN name was retained as the network's corporate name). The logo consisted of a golden globe with a number 9 (resembling the number 9 on its previous logo) carved on it, and the text "NEW VISION". Radio Philippines Network (second era) 1994–1995 In 1994, New Vision 9 reverted back to RPN 9. The network, did not use the 1980 logo, however, and used a new logo, which consisted of a globe with a red-blue gradient-colored ring and the words "RPN" and "THE NETWORK", representing RPN's slogan during that time: "RPN: The Network". The logo was discontinued in 1995 in favor of returning the 1982 box logo. 1995–present 1995-2003 RPN 9 Print (1995).svg|Print version After 13 years, in 1995, the 1982 logo finally returned as the logo of the network (this time, without the number 9, and a different slogan entitled "Your Friendly Network"). It is currently RPN's longest-lived logo. 2003-present In 2003, the logo was on 3D version that also used in "Moving Ahead" station ID and on-screen bug from 2003 to 2008. Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:1960 Category:1975 Category:1989 Category:1994 Category:Metro Manila Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Quezon City Category:Manila Category:Institutions under the Philippine Government Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 9 Category:Philippine Television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1960 Category:Flagship television channels Category:Public broadcasters